


Sweetie?

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drama, Episode Related, Episode: s06e13 Broken Bird, Established Relationship, Friendship, M/M, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-07
Updated: 2009-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-02 10:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13316217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Set during Broken Bird. Gibbs allows himself a moment to think about what Ducky called him.





	Sweetie?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

Settling into another chair, in another room, in another part of the hospital, Gibbs allowed himself a moment's respite from the deep fear, worry and impotency he'd felt from the instant Ducky'd been stabbed.

He looked at his sleeping lover. A smile touched his lips as he again heard Ducky's words when he'd popped Ducky's glasses onto his nose. " _Oh, sweetie, you held on to them for me while I was under the knife._ "

Sweetie?

Ducky had called him 'sweetie'!

Gibbs had been called many things in his life, but 'sweetie'? 'Sweet' was the last thing most people would have called him.

Smiling fondly he leaned forward and brushed Ducky's hair from his forehead; the gesture as intimate as when he'd replaced Ducky's glasses. 

A moment later he took his hand away. He wished he could hold Ducky's hand, but he couldn't. Not because he was sitting by Ducky's injured hand side of the bed, he could easily move his chair. But for the same reason he'd merely put his fingers to Ducky's neck when he'd reached his side; why he'd in effect become far more detached and apart than in normally day-to-day interactions with his lover. 

He was scared.

Scared of losing Ducky.

Scared that if he took his hand or touched him, he wouldn't be able to let go. 

And Ducky needed him to do his job. Ducky needed him to find the bitch who'd stabbed him. Once he, well the team, he wasn't going anywhere yet, had done that, once Ducky was home, then he'd touch him. Then he'd let his true feelings show, but for now . . .

For now he'd pull his shell around him and wait.

He smiled once more at 'sweetie', before letting it slip from his conscious mind, concentrating instead on watching Ducky sleep.


End file.
